


spring.

by kobusrain



Category: Hello! Project, こぶしファクトリー | Kobushi Factory
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Angst, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Look this way; Spring will come. Based on Kobushi Factory's Haru Urara.





	spring.

This is a story that I wish I could tell her, yet I’m too afraid to….

That day I saw Ayano standing by the cherry blossom trees, with earphones on, she had such a solemn look upon her face. She had been on her own at the time, and we had made a promise to meet up for the day. However, a single tear rolled down her face. While it pained me to see her like this, the way her tears glistened underneath the sun was just so breathtaking. I just couldn’t help but stare. 

I approached Ayano, asking if she was okay. “Don’t worry about it, Reirei. It’s nothing,” she insisted, hastily wiping the single tear away as she just laughed. The way she dismissed my worries was just as she always did, as if she didn’t want me to worry at all. Regardless, I would still remained concerned. “Really, it’s nothing!” she repeated. It didn’t feel right for me to continue asking, so I dropped it.

“... Okay…. Are you ready to go, Hamachan?” 

With a nod, she grabbed my hand, and in that moment I felt time stop. While this moment may seem so trivial to her, it meant everything to me. My heart started racing, but I kept my composure and went along with her. During our outing that day, I had been thinking about telling her something. The hidden feelings within my heart that I could not bring up no matter how hard I tried. How much I actually  _ loved  _ her.

Even if I knew she didn’t want me back. 

We muttered the words “I love you” to one another endlessly, but I knew she didn’t mean it the way I did. Truthfully, it stung me whenever I thought about it. When she held my hand, the fact that it could mean something more than just a simple friendly gesture never crossed her mind. I knew that she would not consider looking my way once just because I knew she wanted someone else. 

_ Inoue Rei, you’re such an idiot for thinking she’d want you. _

But even so…. Even if she wanted someone else, I still wanted to make her happy. I made a vow to always be by her side until someone else comes and sweeps her away. As much as it hurts, it is the only thing I can do to reassure her that nothing bad will happen until she finds love. 

I can only reach for her hand, but I know she won’t reach back. 

I guess that’s what hurts the most. 

For now, as she holds onto my hand, I will cherish this moment as mine. In this moment, she was all mine and I was hers, and I would never forget it. Eventually, she’d have to let go of this hand, and when that time comes, she would no longer be mine. 

But I suppose that’s fine. All I want is for Ayano to be happy. As the beautiful spring shines upon us, I would stand by her and reassure her that everything will be fine. That she can smile and not worry about anything…

… all while I bury these hidden feelings deep in my heart, where she would never see. 


End file.
